C'est de ta faute
by Karrow's pen
Summary: Jean repense à ses sentiments envers Eren tout en lorgnant éhontément le postérieur du jeune Jaeger.


.

Jean avait vraiment un problème.

Déjà lors de sa formation, dans les rangs des jeunes recrues, il n'avait cessé de chercher Eren, de l'énerver, de le pousser à bout. Tout cela uniquement pour attirer son attention, pour qu'il détourne les yeux de ces putains de titans qu'il avait presque finit par jalouser. Presque ! A la place, il les haïssait littéralement, au même titre que l'obsession de Jaeger pour eux. C'en était maladif.

Ensuite, il s'était même intéressé à Mikasa pour espérer, futilement, qu'Eren se sentirait concerné par ce fait et essaierait de l'empêcher de s'approcher de sa presque sœur. Peut-être même montrerait-il un peu de jalousie, pour lui évidemment, pas pour Ackerman ! Mais ce salaud n'y avait pas prêté attention, pire encore il n'avait pas remarquer sa soi disante attirance ! Pourtant il avait tout fait pour être convaincant et ainsi être plus proche d'Eren.

Par ailleurs il perpétuait ses approches, toujours dans son dos à lui envoyer une réplique acerbe, et Eren semblait pourtant toujours attendre ces moments. Ou bien était-ce un effet de son fantasme, son imagination, la matérialisation de son espoir ? Il espérait juste que Jaeger ne le détestât pas vraiment…

Jean ne recherchait même plus la raison de ce fantasme qu'il préservait. C'était juste une attirance, qu'il savait vain et pourtant qui persistait. Il avait beau avoir des pensées bien peu avouables, il voulait juste être proche de ce crétin. De le prendre dans ses bras, de goûter ses lèvres, de le sentir murmurer son prénom contre ses lèvres, de le voir tremblant de désir…

Mais lui ne pensait qu'aux titans, il n'avait plus que ce mot là à la bouche et perdait ses moyens lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à l'un d'eux. Il voulait les exterminer, et malgré ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait vu, il ne les craignait pas. Jean appréciait beaucoup cette qualité, mais il y avait des limites à la stupidité ! Il était complètement et irrémédiablement jaloux de ces enfoirés de titan… En quoi étaient-ils si intéressant pour qu'il s'intéressât ainsi à eux ?! Pourquoi donc ne pensait-il à rien d'autre qu'à leur corps disproportionnel et difforme ?! Pourquoi perdait-il tout intérêt à ce qui pouvait l'entourer ?

A lui ?

Mais Jean avait vraiment un problème, car malgré qu'il sache qu'Eren ne s'intéressait nullement à lui, faisait à peine attention à sa personne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer d'espérer, de vouloir que cela arrive. _Il le voulait_. A tel point que ça en devenait ingérable, il imaginait tellement de… De _scènes_ entre eux qu'il pouvait se retrouver avec un petit problème technique sur la partie inférieure de son corps à tout moment. C'en était épuisant…

Mais ce con n'avait qu'à pas être aussi désirable ! A se dandiner d'une manière si enfantine, avec ses grands yeux émeraude brillant de naïveté, ses gestes légers et sa voix sérieuse qui tranchait toute cette image de jeunesse. Et ajouté à cela ses hanches qui se balançaient gracieusement au rythme de ses pas, son regard profond, ses concupiscents sourires, ce tic qu'il avait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en prenant un air gêné lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas…

Il allait finir par le tuer.

Mais là, depuis plusieurs jours, il se demandait pourquoi diable continuait-il à éprouvé tout cela ?!

Il avait vu, il y a plusieurs jours, le corps d'Eren sortir de la nuque d'un _titan_. Et si, en voyant le corps offert et détendu de Jaeger il avait voulu courir et le prendre dans ses bras, en réfléchissant bien il s'était dit que ce n'était pas normal. Les humains n'avaient pas à sortir de la tête d'un monstre, c'était contre-nature. Non, ça n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Ça aurait dû le dégoûter, le répugner, lui faire éprouvé de la haine à son égard, du rejet, peut-être de la compassion.

Mais certainement pas renforcer cette attirance.

Jean n'avait aucune autre explication, il était simplement complètement fou.

Eren pouvait devenir un titan, il pouvait devenir ces êtres qu'il détestait, qu'il souhait anéantir. C'était, selon Jean, une bien triste nouvelle pour lui. Comment ressentait-il cela ? Que pensait-il de la situation ? Jean, lui, aurait été désespéré, mais connaissant Eren et sa ténacité, il devait voir cela comme un nouveau moyen d'acquérir la force qu'il lui manquait pour atteindre ses desseins. Il avait toujours été du genre optimiste. Ou plutôt naïf.

Mais à peine avaient-ils appris pour cette étrange capacité – malédiction ? – qu'Eren s'était vu quémandé par le commandant Pixis pour une mission de haut rang. Etant donné son investissement, sa fidélité, sa foi, s'il n'avait pas été reconnu Jean aurait trouvé cela vache. Après tout Eren était certainement la personne la plus investie et concernée par l'état de la race humaine. L'amour qu'il portait à ses proches valait son pesant d'or.

Et depuis il n'avait pas pu lui parler. Du moins pas seul à seul.

A peine avait-il réussi à reboucher le trou que les bataillons d'explorations s'en était mêlé, embarquant Eren il ne savait où encore évanoui par sa performance et rouge par endroit. Durant de longs jours il avait disparu, jusqu'à ce que Mikasa et Armin soit convoqué au tribunal, et il su que la condition d'Eren allait poser grand problème. Il avait vivement espéré qu'il n'allait pas le faire tuer, les efforts d'Eren n'auraient servis à rien.

Et puis finalement il l'avait vu. Lorsqu'il s'était décidé à rejoindre les bataillons d'explorations – chose qu'il avait toujours prémédité pour suivre Eren sans pour autant l'avouer pour ne pas paraître suspect – il l'avait vu rejoindre la bande. Mikasa semblait follement soulagé, et les autres plutôt heureux de le revoir. Il s'était approché doucement de son dos, détaillant sa silhouette qui étrangement lui semblait plus élancée, plus sûre aussi. Et la surprise d'Eren au moment où il l'avait vu avait fait bondir son cœur. Il ne le regardait pas souvent de cette façon, avec cette étincelle d'admiration, de bonheur, de soulagement. Il eût presque envie de sourire.

Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plomber l'ambiance en annonçant la mort de Marco.

Eren avait semblé choqué, et si touché par cette annonce que Jean en ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Jaeger serait-il triste pour lui aussi, s'il apprenait sa mort ? Serait-il aussi secoué que maintenant, devant, le visage sombre et le regard désespéré ? Les membres tremblants et les yeux brillants ? Dieu, qu'il était stupide ! L'un de ses amis était mort et lui en était jaloux ?!

Cet Eren Jaeger finirait par le rendre fou.

Puis il y avait eut toute cette histoire avec ce titan femelle qui se voyait être l'une des leur en plus, accompagné de ses acolytes dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé la trahison. Il repensa à la peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Eren avait été capturé son cœur bondissait à une vitesse folle, ses mains étaient tremblantes, sa voix enrouée. Il avait cru que son cœur allait lâcher, et il priait pour que plus jamais il ne ressente quelque chose comme ça ! Cependant, s'être entiché d'Eren n'était pas propice à la sérénité et à la quiétude. Il ne pouvait espérer pire personne…

Mais à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur Eren, il revoyait son corps de titan, qui lui contrairement à certain était bien proportionné, musclé, bronzé… Et la lueur émeraude de ses yeux en était plus vive. La forme titanesque ne devait-elle pas une image de son corps humain ? Lui qui était si frêle, d'allure si fragile, comment pouvait-il être si fort et bien bâti en titan ? Il ne cessait de se faire la remarque qu'il avait beau imaginer son corps, si au moins Eren Titan avait été plus proche de son corps humain, il aurait été plus aisé pour lui de le représenter nu.

Ou pas. Il en aurait été excité à chaque mission.

– Eren… Tu vas me rendre fou…

– Hm ?

Jean sursauta violemment, cognant son coude sur la table et jurant comme jamais. Assis à la table de la cuisine du nouveau chez-soi de l'équipe de Rivaille, Jean épluchait les pommes de terres pendant que Mikasa et Sasha était sorties, Conny et Christa nettoyait les chambres et Eren nettoyait la vaisselle de ce midi. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, lui qui depuis tout à l'heure lorgnait sans vergogne le postérieur du titan.

– Tu m'as demandé quelque chose ? Demanda Eren en s'essuyant les mains.

– Rêve pas. Évasa-t-il en retournant à sa tâche.

Eren ne s'en offusqua pas et s'installa en face de Jean, appuyant son menton sur sa paume, observant ses gestes avant de soupirer doucement.

– Le caporal Rivaille est long à revenir. Je croyais qu'il devait juste faire un tour rapide dans le bureau du commandant.

Peut-être que les titans était le sujet premier d'Eren, mais le caporal était certainement son deuxième sujet prédestiné. Il savait que le jeune Jaeger devait être en admiration face à la figure de puissance et d'assurance du caporal, mais quand même ! Pourquoi montrer tant d'intérêt pour lui ?

– Il a des responsabilités, il est quelqu'un d'important, _lui_. Dit-il l'air de rien, sans le regarder.

– Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il vaguement menaçant en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ça veut juste dire que lui ne lance pas que des paroles en l'air, que quand il dit tuer des titans il le fait.

Il releva ses prunelles pour croiser le regard irrité d'Eren et faillit sourire en voyant son expression farouche. Ses yeux brillait tellement, il adorait contempler son regard lorsqu'il éprouvait un sentiment fort, ici la colère.

– Parce que tu crois que je blague, que ça m'amuse de dire ça ?! Je suis sérieux !

– Peut-être, mais tu bouges pas ton cul pour autant !

– Mais je ne peux pas ! Le caporal Rivaille me l'interdit !

– Alors t'es devenu son chien au lieu de son allié !

De colère, ils s'étaient tous deux redressé, restant le visage indubitablement trop proche et criant leur parole en se retenant de frapper l'autre.

– Il veut m'éviter de mourir ! Parce qu'il perdrait une précieuse arme !

– A quoi sert une arme si on ne l'utilise jamais ?! Tu frimes en disant vouloir exterminer les titans mais tu bouges pas le petit doigt !

C'était faux, évidemment et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Eren avait déjà fait tellement, il trouvait cela injuste de lui en demander encore plus. Mais il devait avouer que Jaeger était le meilleur atout qu'il leur restait, ils avaient besoin de lui, de sa force, de son pouvoir, de sa détermination. Son implication ne se faisait que dans les moments cruciaux, mais cela suffisait à Eren pour croire qu'il ne faisait rien.

Qu'il était stupide, son abnégation le perdrait.

Eren eût une expression légèrement blessée, pinça ses lèvres en plissant un peu les yeux de douleur, avant que la rage ne le consume. Violemment, il s'avança et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Jean qui gémit de surprise en recula d'un pas sous l'impact. Ses mains entourèrent instinctivement la fine taille d'Eren, le plaquant à lui et il dévora ses lèvres avec concupiscence. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il été si obnubilé par son désir qu'il n'avait pas perçut celui d'Eren ? Rêvait-il secrètement de la même chose que lui ? Il ne pouvait y croire, depuis le temps qu'il aurait pu accéder à la félicité qu'il attendait, il s'était efforcé de se retenir alors que le protagoniste de ses songes voulait la même chose ?

C'était du temps de perdu qu'il fallait rattraper.

Il faisait à peine attention aux gémissements étouffés de Jaeger et continuait de ravager sa bouche. Brutalement, il poussa tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et plaqua Eren dessus, le faisait glapir de surprise et de douleur. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il reprit avec possessivité sa bouche en caressant suavement sa cuisse relevée. Le titan s'accrochait désespérément à lui, collant leur buste langoureusement ensemble en soupirant de bien-être. C'était encore mieux que ce que Jean imaginait, tellement chaud, désirable, orgasmique… Il se demandât comment diable avait-il fait pour se passer de cela ? Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'y renoncer. D'un geste maladroit il détacha ses lanières de cuir, pressé et impatient, déchirant presque son tee-shirt sans qu'Eren n'y tienne compte. Lui-même enleva la ceinture de Jean, les mains tremblantes et s'attaqua à son haut avant qu'un toussotement bruyant ne les fige.

Le caporal Rivaille était, semblerait-il, rentré, et eux ne l'avaient même pas entendu.

Ils se redressèrent hâtivement, arrangeant au mieux leurs vêtements sans le regarder. C'était foutrement gênant, et Eren venait de mesurer la portée de son geste. Putain, il avait embrassé Jean ! Et si Levi n'était pas venu, il aurait couché avec Jean ! Il lui avait sauté dessus ! Mais il avait adoré, Jean était incroyablement doué, si ardent, si dynamique, tout le contraire que lorsqu'il devait aller éclater la tête de quelques titans… Et il avait encore la sensation grisante de ses mains sur son corps, de sa langue dans sa cavité buccale…

Il en voulait encore.

Jean s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, les yeux encore fuyant, mais Rivaille le devança.

– Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Soupirant, Rivaille s'avança et posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise tout en observant le sol. Le reste des patates étaient là, éparpillé sur le sol, abîmés et sales, et cela agaça dignement Levi qui tourna vers eux un regard désapprobateur. Mikasa et Sasha rentrèrent à leur tour tandis que Conny et Christa descendaient en ramenant les seaux qui avaient servis au nettoyage. Ils se retrouvèrent tous en cuisine, Eren et Jean au centre, Rivaille face à eux l'air menaçant, et les autres les interrogeant du regard.

– Finalement je veux savoir pourquoi, _pourquoi_ vous avez préféré vous roulez le patin du siècle au lieu de préparer le dîner de ce soir.

Eren rougit violemment d'une couleur si vive qu'elle rivalisait avec la couleur d'une cerise bien mûre, et Jean se frappa le front de sa main en se demandant pourquoi tous cela lui arrivait. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de ses camarades qu'il savait étonné, peut-être choqué ou dégoûté, et encore moins celui de Mikasa qu'il sentait lui piquer douloureusement la nuque. Ils avaient encore les lèvres rouges et gonflées par leur baiser, et cela devait être une preuve suffisante pour les incriminer. Mais leurs vêtements froissés et ouvert en rajoutaient une couche.

– C'est de ta faute, tous ça. Reprocha Jean en se tournant vers Eren.

– Quoi ?! C'est toi qui m'as poussé sur la table ! Cria-t-il, outré.

– C'est toi qui m'as embrassé !

– Mais les patates étaient sur la table, pas sur ta bouche, crétin !

– Mais c'est la conséquence de ton baiser ! Si t'avais rien fait, elles seraient encore là, les patates !

– C'est toi la patate, et malheureusement t'es encore là !

– Très bien, je m'en vais !

– Non, vous partez tous les deux. Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps vos gamineries. Claqua Rivaille, les bras croisés et l'air affligé.

Il les tira par le col, poussa la porte d'un coup de pied et les jeta dehors sans plus de cérémonie. Le cul par terre, ils regardèrent la porte, ahuris par ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant de se regarder du coin de l'œil et de détourner aussitôt le regard. Jean soupira bruyamment avant de se redresser en dépoussiérant son bas, gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il savait à présent qu'Eren le désirait au même tire que lui, et cela allait lui faciliter les choses.

Jaeger se redressa aussi, lui tournant à demi le dos et observa le paysage de verdure avant de longer le mur sans savoir où aller. Jean le suivit pour il ne savait quelle raison, mais il s'en sentit heureux.

– C'était vraiment de ta faute. Souffla Jean en le regardant, derrière lui.

Eren s'arrêta, tourna lentement son visage pour croiser les yeux de Jean, et constata sa mine sérieuse. Il se tourna complètement, l'expression impassible avant de sourire légèrement. Inconsciemment, Jean s'approcha de lui, faisant instinctivement reculer le jeune titan qui pourtant ne perdait pas son sourire. L'issue devenait intéressante, et il se retrouva vite le dos contre le mur, les bras de Jean de chaque côté du visage et le souffle contre ses lèvres. C'était électrisant.

– C'était toi qui m'avais cherché…

– J'avais pas pu m'en empêché.

Le sourire d'Eren s'agrandit, se faisant plus narquois et amusé, tentateur et délicieux.

– Avoue que tu aimes me voir en colère. Souffla-t-il d'une voix sciemment charnelle.

Jean approcha encore son visage jusqu'à rester à quelques centimètres de lui et ses yeux voyageaient de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Les deux étaient foutrement plaisant.

– J'adore ça…

Et il captura encore sa bouche, ne se lassant pas de ressentir leur texture et ne chôma pas pour retrouver sa langue. Eren passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour concurrencer la carrure de Jean et gémit en le sentant ainsi pressé contre lui. Il le sentit agripper ses hanches, caresser avec ferveur ses cuisses et son dos et regretta de ne pas être dans une chambre.

Ils se séparèrent à regret et accolèrent leur front ensemble, respirant difficilement sous l'effort. Ils avaient terriblement chaud, mais étaient encore avide de plus.

– C'était quand même de ta faute.

Jaeger sourit tendrement en regardant ses yeux, pas étonné de le voir si têtu. Peut-être était-ce sa faute, il avait fait – involontairement – naître ce désir en lui, l'allumant sans même y porter attention, sans même s'en rendre compte. Jean l'avait aussi fait de son côté, mais il semblerait qu'à cette époque il était déjà attiré par lui. Puis il avait sauté le pas en l'embrassant, sans vraiment le vouloir, juste comme ça, prit d'une impulsion. Et évidemment, Jean ne pouvait pas ignorer un geste de ce genre, c'était trop pour simplement l'effacer et il y avait succombé.

Parce que lui, contrairement à Jean, n'avait pas su se retenir.

Il ne le pouvait pas de toute façon, c'était déjà étonnant en soi qu'il ne soit pas aller le voir pour le lui dire directement après s'être rendu compte qu'il était intéressé par son camarade. Il s'était abstenu de le faire, avec effort, mais il avait craqué et l'avait embrassé.

– Oui, c'était de ma faute. Sourit-il en s'humectant les lèvres.

Et il captura délicatement ses lèvres.

.

.


End file.
